


My Bloody Valentine

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dreaming, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things would go according to my plan … if it were not for one particularly odious thing.<br/>A small obstacle that has become a grotesque giant.<br/>Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, A VERY BIG,BIG THANKS TO THE AWESOME @kavlover FROM TUMBLR FOR HELP ME TO TRADUCE THIS IN ENGLISH, CAUSE IT ISN’T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. THANKS YOU VERY VERY MUCH! <3

Have you ever had a bad day? Yes, I’m talking to you. Have you ever spent an entire day regretting getting out of bed that morning?  
Regretting even being there?

If you remember a day like this, you’ll know how a single day can make you turn your back on the world, the people, the laws of life … forever.  
Ohhh, yes, yes, I’ve had one. It made me hate anyone who breathes the same air I do.  
I mean, mhm, how, when I suffer and fall apart, can someone else be… happy?  
Maybe spending the day in the company of someone he loves, so he doesn’t feel alone …  
Don’t be hypocrites, come on! Political correctness, bleeding hearts–please!

I’ll bet you anything that you too, when you’ve deeply suffered, have wanted someone passing next to you, stranger or relative, with a smile painted on their face … to die before your eyes.  
Oh yes, yes, how much you wanted to squeeze their neck with your bare hands and enjoy their spasms before the calm!  
I know it well.  
And that’s why I decided.  
I decided that if I personally was destined to suffer that day … ALL have to suffer!  
Women and children just like the rest of them!  
I want to see the world burn while I laugh!  
I want to see horror and fear dominate their faces while I laugh,  
as in this ugly world–directly or indirectly–they all do, the cowards.  
And then maybe–just maybe–I can forgive fate for what it did to me.  
Not that I really remember what that was, heh heh heh…  
Things would go according to my plan … if it were not for one particularly odious thing.  
A small obstacle that has become a grotesque giant.

Him.  
The angel of darkness.  
The Night’s Executioner.  
The dark knight.  
The man bat.  
Batman.

He caught me on a ordinary day and took me by storm, blinded me mercifully with his light, he wrapped my being in his black wings of fear and judgment.  
He was like a god to my eyes, a rekindled hope that I had believed gone forever.  
Made of shadows, supernatural.  
All I had ever wanted, all I had always dreamed of … is him.  
With his cold, sharp blue eyes like the mighty ocean, his full lips (oh, his lips!)…  
That seem made of incandescent flames and lust.  
Everything and nothing.  
The good and the bad (especially the bad, I’d like to point out!) …  
A delicious,divine punishment that I welcome in my arms and on my knees like a blessing.  
Brought me everything, my Batsy, yes yes.  
Joy, fear, hate, love, passion, longing, frustration and suffering.  
Oh, what a perfect blend, what an irresistible cocktail!  
His boldness is for me like fuel to the fire, his arrogance a flash flood brutally taking a barren desert.  
Ugh, how long I’ve waited to taste his blood and his flesh!  
How I shake with pleasure at the very thought of him!  
He became my king and I his court jester.  
Faithful and insistent.  
He, the order to my chaos.  
He … he completes me.  
And I, well …I complete him.  
Two sides of the same coin (I’m not talking about you, Dent!)  
Inseparable.  
One can’t live or exist without the other.  
I’m sure he agrees!

He extended his elegant, lethal hand to my body as it lay, shriveled from death, and raised me mercilessly to my feet, forcing my legs to move, returning to life.  
His expression–so damned sensual–burned the bandage that covered my eyes, allowing his rude gaze to see deep within me.  
So attractive, my old friend, in his immaculate black suit, like something made of a unforgettable nightmare that leaves you sweaty and breathless.  
But, oh, I want him without a mask, without lies!  
To touch with bare hands his skin, massacred by hard battles, to follow his perfect body scar to scar as if it were a precise map, wishing for claws to claim it again and again.  
Tasting his wounds and make new ones, with burning kisses and painful bites.  
I bring out his worst fear–that I will take him back into the ever-familiar darkness [he hides from everyone but me].  
I open wide the gates of hell, leading him into a life of sin and contaminated pleasures.  
And most of all … I want to kiss him on the mouth (oooh, did I already mention that I love his lips?).  
Looking at his beautiful face as I slip luscious evil between his lips.  
Hear his voice haughtily masculine and deliciously deep, screaming with fear and pleasure.  
He who has given me a reason to get up in the morning, my only sense of earthly existence and my will to live.  
He deserves all my worship and this gnawing obsession.  
I’ll give him my whole damned soul and guide him through the terror of my thoughts.  
I will.  
I swear.  
Because I’m a man of my word!  
His jester.  
His clown.  
His Joker.  
And he will be mine and mine alone.  
My demon.  
My sweet conviction.  
My downfall.  
My Batman.


End file.
